


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: You all have heard the saying, right? Right??? RIGHT!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** no graphic anything, but full of bad words and things
> 
> reviews are always much appreciated ,ty

The first time Jared told his parents he was raped, his parents were distraught and made him see a psychologist. But when his friend found out, all he asked him was, “Is it true, Jared?”

 

And Jared could never lie to his friend, not in his face anyway. So he told him the truth.

 

“No, I wasn’t.”

 

Jensen just stared back at Jared, no change in his expressionless face. “Why?” That was all he asked.

 

Jared knew what he was asking though. He understood Jensen better than anyone else ever could.

 

“I’m gay.”

 

When Jensen didn’t say anything and just kept on looking at him, Jared wanted to fill in the silence. He hated when Jensen did that, but it never failed in making him spill his guts, just to goddamn fill the fucking silence.

 

“No way in hell am I telling my parents I’m gay. Dude, you know how they are. They would fucking kill me if they ever found out.”

 

“And what, Jay? So you think telling them you were raped is better than telling them the truth?”

 

“They saw me, alright man. They fucking saw me making out with David. So I had to pretend that he was doing something I didn’t want. I pretended that he was forcing me to do something against my will.”

 

Jensen just shook his head sadly, “You know Jay, one day all these lies are gonna come and bite you in the ass. What are you gonna do then?”

 

A chill swept through his body at Jensen’s words, as though someone had just walked over his grave. But he shook it off, as always. He would deal with whatever fuck came his way when the shit happened. He wasn’t gonna mope around and be scared of a future that might never even happen, for god’s sake.

 

“C’mon, you remember that place I was talking about? We are gonna go there and get shit-faced and forget all this shit. What you say?”

 

“Don’t you mean to say you get shit-faced and I have to drag your drunken ass home and make excuses for your parents?”

 

“Exactly. You know I need you man. Go grab your jacket. Times a’ wasting”

 

******

 

The second time Jared told his parents about being raped, was when his brother found him pushed up against the wall by a massive biker dude. That lie was easily believable. In fact, he was rather proud of that one. He had been roofied at the time, so all he had to tell them was that the biker dude had drugged his drink and tried to sexually assault him.

 

He cried in his parents’ arms that day, asking them why it always had to happen to him. He was their golden boy, who brought home straight A’s and stayed out late at night ‘studying’ with Jensen. There was no reason for this to happen to him on the ‘rare’ occasions when he went out to enjoy himself.

 

If he said so himself, he would make a damn good actor someday. It was an Oscar worthy performance he gave that night. He didn’t allow himself to give in to the smile of victory which was threatening to break out until he reached his room. Then he whooped in joy at dodging another bullet successfully.

 

The next day when he met Jensen, he could see the disappointment in his friend’s eyes. But that was okay too. Jensen was cool. He knew Jared. Knew him inside out. And Jared realized he may not really have faith in much, but he always knew he could count on Jensen to pull through if he ever needed him. And that was pretty awesome. He was glad that he had befriended Jensen.

 

******

 

Jared was an expert at lying. In fact, he realized, he had a damn knack for it. He could make anyone believe anything he wanted them to believe. And when the day came that Jensen had to leave because his parent’s were moving again, Jared promised to keep in touch. He told him he would miss him. And maybe he would, but he had no intention of actually keeping in touch at all. See, he didn’t really do long-distance, you know. But he told Jensen he would. That’s what counted, right?

 

They exchanged numbers and stuff. When it was time to leave, Jensen looked at him with so much sadness in his eyes that Jared felt a twinge in his heart. He ignored it as he always did, at anything unpleasant that threatened his peace.

 

Jared leaned forward and wrapped his friend in his arms, hugging him tight once before letting go. Well that wasn’t exactly what happened, cause you see, Jensen had wrapped his arms tightly around him and wouldn’t let go. Holding on as though it was the last time it would ever happen.

 

After Jensen left, Jared thought maybe, maybe he wasn’t such a good liar after all. Cause he couldn’t remember a single time in his life that he could fool Jensen. His friend always saw through his bullshit. His friend had even now realized his true intentions.

 

******

 

For the first few months after Jensen left, his mailbox would get cluttered within a couple of days. Jensen would keep on calling and leaving messages, even when he knew Jared would never answer them. Jared got tired of deleting them so he got a new phone.

 

For some reason though, he never threw away his old phone. But never, not even once, did he stop to think about why he would do such a thing. You see, that was one other thing among the long list of things Jared didn’t do, ever. Self-analysis. He never bothered to think about his actions or their consequences. And that rested easy on his shoulders. Totally.

 

******

 

The third time Jared got to tell his parents that he got raped, he almost didn’t. For the first time in a long time though, Jared didn’t lie. He came home beaten up and bloody, and he told his parents the fucking truth. But they only ever heard the one truth, the second one was discarded as a lie.

 

They kicked him out of the house and told him he was a liar, a fucking faggot. They told him to get the fuck out of their sight and to never show his face again. And that was okay. That was alright. He lied. He lied all the time. He couldn’t remember the last time he was honest besides right then.

 

But maybe it wasn’t okay. Maybe it wasn’t okay, because for once in his life, he had told the goddamn truth. And he needed them. He needed his family. He needed someone to hold him and tell him it was all a bad dream. That everything was going to be okay.

 

But there was no one there for him, because he was a fucking liar who lied all the time. Sometimes it was just a little white lie, other times he lied to get out of tricky situations, but mostly, mostly he lied just for the heck of it. Because it was always fun to see others believe your lies.

 

******

 

After he packed his clothes, he looked around his room for the last time. His eyes caught on the phone, which was lying on his dresser, and he kept on looking at it until he found himself walking towards it as if on autopilot. He picked it up before getting the hell out of the room and he didn’t look back again.

 

Jared didn’t look back at his family either, as he went out of the only home he had ever known. He was blind and deaf to the tears his mom and sis were shedding, to the contempt in his father’s face and to the accusations in his brother’s eyes. He didn’t cry, because he didn’t deserve to cry. He didn’t deserve to let out the pain which felt like it was going to eat him up whole from the inside out. The agony that gnawed on his insides with each mile he passed.

 

He could barely keep standing on his feet by the time he reached the bus station. And there he waited, for the transport which would take him away from everything he had ever known, to an unknown destination where he had no idea what the hell he would do, or how he would survive.

 

Jared looked down, and realized that he was clutching the phone he had picked on his way out, as if it was his only lifeline. Without thinking about what he was doing, he found himself dialing a number he had never thought he would call.

 

“Jared?”

 

“Hey…….” Jared’s voice was hoarse from all the rough treatment it had endured, and from the tears he was holding at bay. He cleared his throat before talking again. “I need a place to stay.”

 

“You know you are always welcome here, dude.” Jensen was silent for a while longer before the almost whispered words came over the line. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’ll be there in about two weeks or so. See you then.”

 

******

 

A fortnight later, Jared found himself standing in front of an apartment door. He wondered if he was doing the right thing in coming here, in taking advantage of Jensen’s kind nature and his hospitality.

 

He didn’t get much time to dwell on his doubts though, because at that moment the door opened. And there was Jensen, his best fucking mate. He didn’t know the whys anymore, the whys of why he stayed away so long, why he had never kept in touch with the one constant thing in his life. He didn’t know why he was such fucking selfish bastard, who only ever took advantage of his friendship.

 

Before he knew what was happening, he was pulled into a warm embrace. Instinctively he stiffened, but forced himself to relax. Concentrating on breathing in and out, and not give into the panic that was threatening to take over.

 

He didn’t realize that his arms never went around his buddy, he only knew that Jensen was now pulling back, and he could at last breathe. He took an unconscious step back, and smiled a bit crookedly.

 

And that perhaps, was the first time in all his lying career that Jared lied to himself. He pushed back any truth he didn’t want to acknowledge, and concentrated only on the here and now.

 

*******

 

The first thing Jared did upon entering Jensen’s domain was to ask for the bathroom. There, he took the longest shower in his life. But no matter how many times he tried to wash the dirt and grit on his body, however much he scrubbed himself, he didn’t feel clean. Jared couldn’t understand why the filth lingered, why he felt like shit. So he kept on scrubbing to remove all the filth, until he heard Jensen knocking on the bathroom door. He turned off the shower and stood in front of the mirror, drying himself with a towel. He could see fading bruises on his body, and he decided he had been in another bar fight. That must be it, he was always getting in fights he didn’t want.

 

Jared didn’t acknowledge the finger-shaped bruises on his hips. Or the fact that he had never ever been in a bar fight in his life. Thus, without realizing what he was doing, Jared began to lie to himself, creating an elaborate lie in his head which he told himself was the truth. He lied to keep himself from facing the one truth, which had always been his perfect lie. The one truth which could break him, until perhaps there was nothing left in him.

 

That people, is the story of the boy who cried wolf....or at least my version of it anyway


End file.
